Revenge of Luan Loud
Plot After the episode called '' Fool Me Twice'', Luan got upset that her family pranked her telling her they were moving. Infact, Luan got SO upset that she plans on getting revenge on her family. Will she succeed? Or will the other Loud kids find out what Luan is up to and try to stop her? Read to find out. WARNING: The following story contains violence. If you do not like blood or violence or murder, please do not read this story. Thank you. Positive comments only, no hate. Story “No! Come back!” Luan shouts as she runs after the truck, determined to get her stuff back. But it was too late, for the truck already drove off into the sunset. Luan, sweating and panting, clutched her stomach and turned back towards the House. “Thanks a lot you guys! Now my stuff is gone thanks to you!” Luan says, shutting the front door angrily. “It’s kinda what you deserved bro....” Luna states. “Yeah, after you technically ruined our lives here by telling the clones to act the OPPOSITE of how we act!” Lola hisses angrily. “Yeah! You literally almost ended my relationship with Bobby!” Lori says, sobbing. “Well.... screw you.” Luan whispers as she heads up to her room and slams the door. “What’s her problem?” Lincoln says suddenly. “Who knows, maybe shesh up to shomething...” Lisa says. “Why Do you say that?” Lana asked. “Poor Luan.” Leni says out of the blue, causing everyone to look at her. “What? I was only trying to help.” That night, Luan waited for Luna to go to sleep. “Luna, can you go to sleep already?” Luan says, faking a tired voice. “Why brah? I wanna listen to a few more songs.” “Ugghhh!” Luan replies. She goes downstairs to the kitchen, gets milk out, pours it into a glass, and brings it back upstairs. ''“Hehe.... once I give Luna this milk, it will make her tired and she will go to sleep. That way, I can plan on getting revenge on my family without her overhearing what I’m planning to do!” ''Luan thinks to herself. “Hey Luna... I got you some milk.” “Oh, thanks dude!” Luna quickly drinks the milk, then feels tired. Soon, she falls asleep. “Hehe, perfect. Now is my chance to get my GREATEST REVENGE OF ALL TIME! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Luan Loud whispers to herself, but not too loud for the sleeping Luna to hear her. “I will not get revenge on Mom, Dad, Leni, or Lily because Lily is too young and Leni is too dumb and mom and dad haven’t done anything too bad I guess. But tomorrow, it all starts with you, Lincoln. Hehe...” Luan whispers, snickering evil like. IN THE MORNING Luan walks into Lincoln’s room with a super big grin on her face. “Wake up Linc!” Luan says super happily. “AHHHH! Oh, it’s just you Luan. You scared me!” Lincoln says, clutching his chest. “Come with me.” Luan orders. “Okay...” Luan And Lincoln walk outside to the garage. “You first.” Luan says rather creepily, pointing inside the garage. “Okay.” Lincoln walks inside the garage. “Why did you need me in her- HEY!!!!” Luan shuts the garage door with the remote and locks all the doors and windows. “WHAT DID YOU DO? AHH!” “Oh, Lincoln. You’ve always been a good brother to me.” “Huh?” “SIKE!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHA! TIME TO DIE!” Luan yells happily. “LEMME OUT OF HERE!” Lincoln screams, pounding on the garage door. Soon, the garage lights go out and everything becomes pitch black. “W-what’s going on?” Lincoln steps backwards, only to step on a metal animal trap with his right foot. The trap closes on Lincoln’s foot, crushing the bone. “AHHHHHHH!” Lincoln yells in pain. Oil spilled everywhere under his feet, making him slip. “AHHHHHHH!” He slips and slides everywhere until he crashes into a broom, landing on top of it with his forehead. Lincoln, his forehead now impailed in the broom that went through his brain, slides down the broom and dies. Luan claps in excitement. “One down, 8 to go.” “Hey Lori, can you take me to the swamp?” Luan asked Lori curiously. “The swamp? Why the swamp?” “Oh, just because.” Luan says sarcastically. “Okay then. But the swamp... how odd... oh cmon Lori it’s nothing.” Lori says to herself. With that said, Lori drives Luan to the swamp. When they arrived at the swamp, the two of them stand on the tiny dock overlooking the stinky slime, frog, worm, leeches, and moss covered swamp. “Hey Luan? Have you seen Lincoln this morning? I asked the other sisters, and I asked Clyde’s parents, and all his friends parents but they all said no. And since I didnt get to ask you yet, I’d figure you might know where he is.” “I killed him.” “Oh come on, Luan, nice joke. But seriously, do you where Lincoln is.” “I killed him.” Luan Said in a serious voice. TO BE CONTINUED, DO NOT EDIT. WORK IN PROGRESS.